


Close Shave

by jinkazama



Category: Tekken
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkazama/pseuds/jinkazama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuya surprises Lee in an awkward situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Shave

The showerhead in the cold dressing room was faulty. Heihachi’s latest budget cuts, Lee thought sourly. It went drip drip drip as Lee carefully guided the razor up his inner thigh, keeping perfectly still. The razor was cutthroat sharp. He had Heihachi to thank for that, he supposed. The old man would never let them use safety razors. He had insisted that they know the feeling of cold steel, untampered by plastic or cushioning.

Heihachi was a nut, Lee reflected, but straight razors gave the closest shave and they _were_ far more stylish. He rinsed his blade as he finished and admired the keen edge, before a reflection in the blade’s flawless surface made him start.

“Lee.”

Kazuya loomed out of the shadows as Lee jumped to his feet and brandished the blade. He was aware that Kazuya was fully dressed and he was even more aware that his hastily gathered towel was slipping down his hips.

“How long have you been there?”

Kazuya didn’t answer at first, raking Lee over contemptuously, mouth twisted in distaste. The seconds ticked by. All Lee could hear was the steady drip of the showerhead, and the rush of blood in his ears.

Kazuya reached out an arm and pushed Lee’s hand down.

“Sit down.”

Lee sulkily obeyed, though he clutched the blade’s smooth ivory handle tightly. Kazuya remained standing, arms folded over his chest.

“Why are you here? What are you doing?” _Why haven’t you killed me_?, he added silently, though he knew that things with Kazuya were never that straightforward.

“I phoned you several times,” Kazuya glared, “and you didn’t answer. I don’t tolerate such insubordination, you should know this by now.”

Lee looked down and saw his phone lying facedown beside him. He’d set it to silent, needing total concentration for his delicate work. Sure enough, he saw a rash of missed calls, and raised his eyes enquiringly to his brother’s face.

“Seeing as you’re not dead,” Kazuya said before he could even speak, “I want an answer to why you bought that 5% holding in GCorp off Seven Solutions Inc, and I want it now.”

Lee realised he was on dangerous ground, and needed to phrase his answer carefully.

“Seven aren’t to be trusted. I’ve done some background work on them. I – I’ll show you later.”

He was sweating, even in the arctic chill of the locker room. Kazuya’s intense scrutiny and being caught off guard always had this effect on him, after all these years. He hated it.

Kazuya looked at him critically. “So have I, but I haven’t found anything worth my time. Where did you get your information?”

“The CEO and I went out, and I took him back to my penthouse.”

Kazuya snorted, waved his hand dismissively, too near to Lee’s face.

“And he presumably confided all his plots against me in bed.”

Lee was back on comfortable ground now. He stood up, moved nearer to Kazuya.

“You know how successful that tactic was, how _useful_ it proved in the past.”

He let the towel drop.

Kazuya’s eyes followed, and took him in, before moving back to Lee’s face.

“Interesting choice. I can only assume this was prompted by the fundoshi requirement the old man introduced.”

Lee’s breath came out in a visible mist.

“That, and it improves sensation.”

He watched Kazuya’s face as he took that in. Kazuya projected an image of a stoic, unreachable man who was incapable of desire, of emotion, of anything so human. In fact, this was wholly true.

But Lee had known Kazuya a long time, and he knew what he liked. Kazuya liked fine single malt whiskies, steak so rare it mooed, black coffee unhindered by additions, bitter dark chocolate, sweet blood-dark wine that stained his lips. He liked silk cravats and handmade leather shoes and absurd white crocodileskin suits with matching shoes.

And Kazuya liked sex. For him, sex was always intertwined with his darkest instincts, those of power and domination. It took a lot for him to bed the same person twice, let alone as many times as he’d had Lee. Of course, their connection, twisted and wrong though it was, was based on a shared history that none could replicate, or understand.

Only someone who knew Heihachi as they did, who understood the Mishima credos of defeating your enemies and dominating at all costs, and above all, _never showing weakness_ could understand.

So Lee was unsurprised when Kazuya unzipped his purple silk bespoke suit trousers and pulled them off.

“I’ll allow you to make amends for your betrayal. Shave me. Cut me, even just a scratch, and there will be consequences.”

That went without saying, Lee thought grimly, but he knelt before Kazuya, and parted his thick thighs carefully.

Kazuya, being a Mishima, had the thick black lustreless hair that grew wiry and coarse almost everywhere, and this was no exception. Lee wasn’t shaving it all off, only tidying a little, but he still felt wary as he dipped his razor in the lukewarm water and gently rubbed shaving cream into Kazuya’s thighs.

Above him, Kazuya grunted, but he didn’t say anything.

Lee drew the razor down Kazuya’s skin carefully, holding it taut with his right hand as the razor glided in his left. The only sounds were Lee splashing in the water as he rinsed the blade, and the soft sound of steel on skin.

Finally, Lee was finished, and Kazuya propped his leg up on the bench for a look, grunting in satisfaction.

“Not a scratch.”

Lee folded his arms over his chest. He was relieved when Kazuya bent to retrieve his clothes, especially as he got a chance to admire his handiwork when Kazuya bent over.

Kazuya paused as he dressed.

“That _is_ interesting, Chaolan.”

Lee only smiled.

“I’m not finished with you yet. I want the full details of Seven Solutions, and I want them delivered personally. My intelligence at GCorp has clearly been failing me.”

“Understood.” Lee fought to keep the smirk off his face, failed.

Kazuya zipped himself up, threw a quick look over himself in the mirror.

“And I look forward to testing your other theory as well.”

Lee’s smirk only grew wider. Kazuya raised his chin in acknowledgement as he left.

Lee made sure he was gone, and then raced to his phone. He grinned in delight as he saw the footage was complete and explicit – it was always wise to have something over the bastard.

Kazuya might have thought he had Lee by the balls, but Lee had learned his lesson, and he always had some insurance.

And in the meantime, a little fun never hurt. Even if the aftermath did.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by those T7 fundoshi customs where all the men are very very manscaped. I couldn't imagine Kazuya going to those lengths and this crack nonsense theory just sprang to mind...
> 
> I am almost ashamed, or I would be if I hadn't written it quickly and managed to complete something for the first time in ages. More to follow. ♥


End file.
